What Happened?
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Sammy is shot by a psycho and Gibbs is there to make it better, after he gets over the fact that she was shot. Hope you like it! R&R Pretty please! Gammy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a scene from an up and coming case in a roleplay I'm doing. The basic scenario is that Tony's ex-girlfriend, Jeanne Benoit, was in on this fraud thing and when we find out it was her we go to talk to her and she ends up freaking out and shooting Sammy in the arm, it's a through and through and it hit nothing vital but they keep her in for observation for a bit. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**What Happened?**

oOoOoOo

Gibbs was panicking as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. All he had been told was that Sammy had been shot. In the past when the women he loved had been shot both died and he didn't feel like he could go through that again. He walked into the ER and found Declan waiting for him by the nurse's station.

"There you are," Declan said as she met him halfway.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked trying to put up a calm front.

"She's fine Gibbs, it was just her arm," Declan said softly, "they have her in a room for observation."

Gibbs gave her a look that spoke for itself. Declan caught his drift and led the way to Sammy's room. She opened the door as quietly as possible and Gibbs stepped soundlessly into the room. He found Sammy seemingly asleep on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown with the right sleeve rolled up as not to disturb the bandage that was taped halfway between her shoulder and her elbow. Her arm was in a sling and resting across her stomach and the blanket pulled up to her waist.

Gibbs turned back to Declan as he pulled the keys to the sedan out of his pocket. He opened his mouth to speak but Declan was one step ahead of him already.

"I'll get Kairi and we'll head back in the sedan," Declan said as she took the keys from his hand and replaced them with Sammy's keys, "the echo is parked close to the doors on the right side."

Gibbs nodded before turning back to the bed and taking a seat in the chair pulled up to the side. Declan let herself out, softly closing the door behind her. Gibbs started gently smoothing Sammy's hair and running his hand over her cheek. Sammy shifted closer to him before opening her eyes.

"Hey Num Nums," Sammy mumbled with a smile.

"Hey," Gibbs said, his panic melting away at the sound of her voice, "they gave you some morphine, huh?"

"Yup," Sammy said nodding her head and going to lift her arm, "My arm doesn't even hurt anymore."

Gibbs reached over and gently pushed her arm back down, "If you keep that up it'll hurt more when the morphine wears off."

"Oh," Sammy said, making a popping sound with her lips as she lowered her arm the rest of the way down.

Gibbs let out a little chuckle at how cute she was before pulling her blanket up a little higher and tucking her in.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up," Gibbs said softly as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mkay," Sammy said as she shifted a bit to get comfortable and closed her eyes.

Before she fell asleep she reached out for Gibbs' hand. He reached out to her hand and her fingers closed around his index finger. He started up gently rubbing circles on her hand with is thumb and smiled as her breathing evened out and she fell into a restful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up as the morphine started to wear off. She winced as she slowly sat up, which jostled her arm a little.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly when he noticed she was awake, "they said I could take you home once you woke up."

"Ok," Sammy said as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, "I have a couple questions though."

"Yeah," Gibbs said offering her a hand to help her off the bed.

"Where are my clothes and did they give you a prescription for painkillers?" Sammy asked, wincing again as her arm throbbed.

"Your clothes are over there," Gibbs said motioning to a small table against the wall where Sammy's clothes were neatly folded, "it looks like everything is fine except your sweater. And I have both your prescriptions but you have to take the painkillers with food so they don't upset your stomach so let's get you dressed and we'll pick something up on the way."

"Ok," Sammy said with a sigh before making her way over to her clothes, "Wanna help me out here?"

"Of course," Gibbs said softly and planted a kiss on the top of her head before picking up her jeans, "bottom first then you can sit down on the bed while we work on getting your shirt on."

Sammy nodded as Gibbs knelt down in front of her and helped her into her jeans. Once he pulled them up to her hips he buttoned them up then picked her shirt up from the table. Sammy moved over to the bed and slid up on the edge. Gibbs set her shirt on the bed beside her and moved to the clip on her sling.

"It's gonna hurt to get this on," He said softly, "but you can't leave in that."

Sammy only nodded then winced as Gibbs took off her sling. He opened the snaps that rested on her shoulders on both sides and reached around to untie the gown before moving it out of the way. That done he picked up her t-shirt and bunched up the bottom to meet with the sleeves to make it a little easier to get on. He held it in front of Sammy and she slid her arms through both sleeves, hissing when the movement of straightening out her arm pulled her stitches. Gibbs moved to her injured side and gently slid the shirt up to her shoulder, making sure to stretch it so it didn't pull on the bandage around her arm. He did the same on the other side then helped her pull the shirt over her head and pulled it down to cover her stomach. T-shirt in place he helped her put her sling back on before retrieving her shoes from the table and sliding them onto her feet one at a time, tying them up as well.

"Ok I think you're all set," He said sweetly as he offered her a hand to help her down off the bed.

"How cold is it outside?" Sammy asked as she slid off the bed, with Gibbs' help, before heading over to grab her bag, "my sweater is toast so I hope it's not too chilly."

Gibbs slid his jacket NCIS jacket off and gently placed it around her shoulders.

"How's that?" Gibbs said softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist before they headed out to her car.

"Better," Sammy said with a little smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Honey," Gibbs said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead before unlocking the doors and taking her bag.

He put it in the back then helped Sammy into the passenger side and buckled her in. He planted a quick kiss on her lips before closing the door and going around to the driver's side. After adjusting the seat so he could actually sit down without being squished to death he put his seat belt on and started the car.

"What would you like for dinner?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Sammy out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know," Sammy whined, trying to get comfortable, "Just something so I can take my meds. My arm hurts."

Gibbs reached over and gently brushed the back of his hand down her cheek, "I know, but you need to eat something so you can take the painkillers or they'll upset your stomach and make you feel even worse."

"I guess pizza," Sammy said shifting so she was leaning with her back half on the seat and half on the door.

"Alright, just cheese or are you feeling like something special?" Gibbs asked as he headed for the pizzeria they frequented when they wanted something close to home.

"Nothing fancy," Sammy said as she closed her eyes and tried to snuggle closer into Gibbs' jacket.

"Alright."

oOoOoOo

An Hour later Gibbs unlocked the door and they walked into the house. Sammy leaned against the wall by the door and crossed her left leg over her right so she could reach the laces on her high top. She undid them then repeated the process with the other foot. Once the laces on both her shoes were loose she slid them off then followed Gibbs into the kitchen. He had set the pizza on the table and set 2 plates beside it. He pulled a chair out for Sammy and she sat down before opening the box and pulling a slice of pizza onto her plate.

"Would you like some milk to go with that," Gibbs asked from the fridge.

"Just half a glass," Sammy said before starting in on her piece of pizza.

Gibbs poured Sammy half a glass of milk then brought it over to the table with her prescriptions. He set the glass down before popping the top off of the painkillers and shaking 1 out.

"Finish that slice and drink your milk before you take this," Gibbs said as he set the tablet on Sammy plate, "We'll start with one and go from there."

Sammy nodded to let him know she understood, as her mouth was full. She made semi quick work of her pizza and swallowed the tablet with the last of her milk. She started a second slice of pizza but by the end of it she was starting to feel the effects of the painkillers.

"I'm getting tired," Sammy said with a yawn, "Do I have pj's here?"

Gibbs finished chewing and swallowed the bite for pizza he had in his mouth, something Sammy had bugged him about until he started doing it, before he spoke.

"I don't think so, but I probably have something you can wear," Gibbs said as he set down the slice of pizza he was half way through and stood up, "Come on."

Sammy stood up and took Gibbs' hand. She followed as he led her up to his room. When they walked in Sammy sat on the bed while Gibbs went over to his dresser. He pulled one of his old NIS shirts, that he knew Sammy liked wearing to bed, and a pair of boxers out of one of the drawers then brought both over to the bed.

"How's this?" He asked, holding the articles of clothing up so Sammy could see.

"Good," Sammy said with a smile.

Gibbs sat on the bed beside her and eased his jacket off her shoulders before starting on her sling. He unclipped it and gently slid it off, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Sling out of the way he helped with her shirt then helped her slide his shirt on, which was easy do to it being so big. Her jeans came next and soon they were replaced with his boxers.

"It's probably best that you sleep without your sling on," Gibbs said as he cleared off the bed, "I'll get some more pillows from the guest room while you brush your teeth."

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled, rubbing her eye as she headed for the washroom.

She brushed her teeth with her left hand, which was rather awkward considering she's right handed, then headed back to the bedroom. When she walked in she found pillows all over the bed and Gibbs adjusting all of them to make it look less chaotic. Sammy walked over to her side and sat on the bed.

"Get comfortable then well prop your arm up on a couple pillows," Gibbs said softly as he planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled back the covers.

Sammy moved so she was sitting on the bed, under the covers. She lay down on her side and Gibbs placed a couple pillows in front of her, under her arm.

"How's that?" Gibbs asked, as he pulled the comforter up to just over Sammy's stomach.

"I think I need one more," Sammy said as she tried to shift a little to get comfortable without jostling her arm or pulling her stitches.

Gibbs gently slid another pillow under her arm.

"Better?" Gibbs asked as he gently ran his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"Yeah," Sammy mumbled around a yawn.

"Ok, go to sleep," Gibbs said before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll be up in a couple hours."

"Ok," Sammy said as she closed her eyes.

Gibbs planted one last kiss on her forehead before quietly leaving the room, turning off the light and closing the door as he did so. He headed down to the kitchen to do the small amount of dishes they had racked up and to put away the left over pizza.

oOoOoOo

Sammy tried to sleep but she just wasn't comfortable. If she shifted too much in one direction it hurt her arm but not shifting meant her back started to ache.

After about 20 min she gave up and wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Gibbs drying the last of the dishes.

Gibbs saw her walk in when he turned to put a plate in its cupboard.

"I thought you were sleeping," Gibbs said as he put the plate down and moved over to where Sammy stood.

"I can't get comfortable," Sammy whined with a yawn, "Can you come cuddle me?"

"Of Course, Honey," Gibbs said as he wrapped an arm around Sammy's waist.

They headed back up to the bedroom and Gibbs tucked Sammy in.

"I'm gonna get changed and brush my teeth then I'll be back," Gibbs said softly.

"Kay," Sammy said and she tried to get comfortable.

Gibbs made quick work of changing into a pair of boxers and ended up putting a white wife beater on when he couldn't find a clean t-shirt. He brushed his teeth before headed back into his room and over to Sammy's side of the bed.

"Where do you want me?" He asked as he pulled back the covers.

"Where the pillows are," Sammy said with a yawn as she moved to push the pillows off the bed but didn't put enough into it to actually move them.

Gibbs moved the pillows and climbed into the bed beside Sammy, lying on his back. Sammy rolled over and put her head on his chest then slowly rested her injured arm on his stomach. Gibbs stayed still while Sammy shifted moving her arm into different positions to find one that was comfortable. Sammy settled on having her arm more on his chest with her hand almost touching her chin. Gibbs waited to make sure she was comfortable before wrapping an arm around her and pulling the covers up over both of them.

"Comfortable?" Gibbs asked softly.

His only answer was the soft snores that were coming from Sammy as her breathing evened out. He smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Honey," He said softly before letting himself drift off, the sound of Sammy's even breathing like a lullaby, lulling him to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is a revised version of the original story I wrote called What Happened? when Sammy gets shot by Jeanne, as in the women who Tony dated in season 4. Some parts are the same and some are bits I've added and expanded on so I hope you enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Sammy held her injured arm closer as she walked out of the elevator beside Gibbs and headed to her desk. She sighed and sat down in her chair, closing her eyes and waiting for the stinging in her arm to subside.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked softly from where he sat in front of his desk.

"Yeah," Sammy replied, "Just a little sore."

Before Gibbs could comment again she stood up and grabbed her pack in an effort to get across that she was OK, but as she went to swing it over her good shoulder Gibbs glided over and gently pulled it from her grip, swinging it over his own shoulder.

"You have everything?" Gibbs asked as he shifted the pack on his shoulder.

"Yup," Sammy said with a yawn.

"Alright, let's go home then," Gibbs said, gently placing a hand on the small of her back as they headed for the elevator.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened Sammy didn't know what hit her but all of a sudden she was pulled into a black clad chest and her arm was stinging.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're ok!" Abby chimed, though Sammy could hear it better from her chest than her actually speaking.

"Hi Abby," Sammy said quietly, "Can you lighten up a little please?"

"Oh yeah," Abby said releasing Sammy, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Sammy said, flashing Abby a smile, noticing as Abby stepped back that she wasn't in her usual clothes and platform shoes but instead in a pair skull clad pj bottoms and a black zip up hoodie, "Did you just come from home?"

"Yeah I came in to run the evidence from your little incident and thought I'd come up and make sure you were ok when I heard you were here," Abby rambled.

"I'm ok," Sammy said with a little yawn and a small smile, "Better before the morphine wore off but still ok."

"Good," Abby said, pulling her into another bug but making sure to watch out for her arm, "I should let you go."

"Yeah we should probably head home," Sammy agreed, yawning when Abby released her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Abby said, pulling Gibbs into a hug, "You are coming in tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Sammy replied as Gibbs answered, "No."

"Well I'll see you at some point then," Abby said with a giggle, stepping aside so Sammy and Gibbs could step into the elevator.

Sammy waved goodbye to Abby as the elevator door slid closed.

"I am coming in tomorrow," Sammy insisted as the elevator started to move.

Gibbs sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to win this argument.

"Don't you think you should take it easy tomorrow?" He asked, trying to reason with her.

"I'll go crazy at home all alone," Sammy whined, "And I have to write up my report anyway."

"You can write up your report from home," Gibbs countered, reasonably but sighed when he saw her pouting, "How about we see how you're feeling in the morning and if you feel alright you can come in for a bit."

"Ok," Sammy said, starting to feel how exhausted she was and not wanting to fight anymore.

She moved a little closer to Gibbs and leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Do we still have to fill my prescription?" Sammy asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, leading her to the echo, "And we need to decide on dinner, you have to take the painkillers with food so they don't upset your stomach."

"I don't feel like eating," Sammy whined, sliding into her seat, "I just wanna take some painkillers and go to bed."

"I know," Gibbs said, leaning into the car to buckle her in then planting a kiss on her forehead, "But the painkillers won't make you feel better without food."

"Fine," Sammy sighed, leaning back in her seat as Gibbs slid into the driver's side.

oOoOoOo

An Hour later Sammy sat at the kitchen table finishing off a yogurt cup and a piece of buttered toast, a glass of milk close by. She swallowed the last bite of her toast then washed it down with a painkiller and a sip of milk. When she set her glass beside her empty plate Gibbs gathered up her dishes and set them by the sink.

"Come on," He said softly as he held a hand out to Sammy, "It's time for bed."

Sammy took it with her left hand and let him lead her up to his room.

"Do I have jammies here?" Sammy asked as Gibbs gently sat her down on the bed.

"I don't think so," Gibbs said softly, moving to his dresser, "but I have something you can wear."

"Ok," Sammy mumbled with a yawn.

Gibbs sat beside her a minute later holding one of his NIS shirts and a pair of boxers.

"How's this?" He asked, holding the clothing up.

""Just the shirt," Sammy mumbled, "I'm hot."

"Ok," Gibbs said setting the shirt and boxers down on the bed, "Let's get you changed and into bed."

"Mkay," Sammy said around another yawn.

Gibbs gently unclipped Sammy's sling before carefully sliding it off and setting it on the bed. Sammy held her injured arm close not liking the stinging that companied her relaxing without the sling.

"Honey, I can't get your shirt off if you don't relax a little," Gibbs said softly, starting to gently unbutton her shirt.

Once all the buttons were undone he gently slid it off her left shoulder first before carefully bringing it around and sliding it off her injured arm when Sammy relaxed enough for him to do so. He grabbed his NIS shirt and brought the bottom hem up to the color before gently slipping it over Sammy's head. She put her left arm threw the sleeve but kept her right arm pressed tightly to her stomach.

"Come on," Gibbs urged softly, "Your other arm too."

"But it hurts," Sammy whined, holding her arm closer.

"I know it does but you won't be able to get comfortable like that," Gibbs tired to reason with her, "This shirt is big enough you shouldn't have to move it too much. I'll help."

Sammy contemplated protesting more but decided that being that Gibbs had experience in this kinda thing he knew what he was talking about and that the sooner they were finished this the sooner she could sleep. She only nodded to let Gibbs know to go ahead then moved her arm as he guided her. As soon as her arm was through the sleeve she pressed it to her stomach again and yawned.

"Ok let's get you to bed," Gibbs said, smiling at how cute she was before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I'll go get you some more pillows so we can prop your arm up."

"Kay," Sammy mumbled as Gibbs disappeared into the hallway.

A minute later he came back with 4 pillows in hand and set them on the end of the bed.

"Alright how do you want to sleep?" Gibbs asked softly.

"On my side I think," Sammy said as she slowly scooched up to the head of the bed.

"Ok, get settled and we'll see how many pillows you need," Gibbs said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sammy nodded then slowly moved to lying down then rolled onto her side, all the while keeping her arm pressed to her stomach. Once she seemed settled Gibbs set a couple pillows beside her and motioned for her to put her arm on them. After some reluctance Sammy slowly moved her arm up on to the pillows, inhaling sharply when her arm suddenly stung.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"Yeah, just pulled my stitches a little," Sammy said, once the stinging died down, "I think I need another."

"Ok," Gibbs said, pulling another pillow over and waiting until Sammy lifted her arm up enough for him to gently slide the pillow onto the top of the stack.

"Better?" He asked softly, watching as Sammy slightly repositioned herself.

"Mhm," Sammy said closing her eyes.

"Good," Gibbs said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll be up after I clean up a little."

"Kay," Sammy said, adjusting her position again.

Gibbs pulled the comforter over her, stopping just before her bandage, before heading downstairs to start on the dishes.

oOoOoOo

Sammy shifted again trying to get into a position that she could fall asleep in. She was exhausted but she just wasn't comfortable and as a result no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. After laying there awake for what seemed like ages but was actually more like 15 minutes she slowly hauled herself up and headed downstairs to find Gibbs.

She found him at the sink drying the last of the dishes. When he turned around to put the plate he was holding in its cupboard he spotted her.

"Honey, I thought you were sleeping," He said softly, setting the plate down and moving to where Sammy was.

"Tried but I can't get comfortable," Sammy whined, "Can you come lay with me?"

"Of Course," Gibbs said, kissing her forehead and gently wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sammy let Gibbs lead once again and as they got to his room she crawled up on the bed and waited for Gibbs to change into his boxers. Once he was finished he sat on the bed beside her.

"Where do you want me?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Where the pillows are," Sammy said with a yawn, moving to push the pillows off the bed but not putting enough effort into it to do much of anything.

"Alright," Gibbs said, smiling at her futile attempt at moving the offending objects before picking them up and setting them on the floor out of the way.

Sammy moved over a little so there was room for Gibbs to lie down, he did so and she laid beside him before working on settling into a comfortable position. She finally settled with her head on Gibbs' chest and her injured arm laying on his chest, her hand almost tucked under her chin.

Once she had stopped moving Gibbs gently pulled the covers up over them and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"Comfortable?" Gibbs asked softly, moving so his cheek was gently pressed to the top of Sammy's head.

"Mhmm," Sammy mumbled sleepily, clearly close to dosing off.

"Good," Gibbs said as he heard her breathing even out and soft snores start up.

Gibbs started large lazy circles on Sammy's back but listening to her breathing and knowing she was alright quickly lulled him to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
